Problem: Simplify the following expression: $r = \dfrac{-4}{2x} - \dfrac{5}{2x}$
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $r = \dfrac{-4 - (5)}{2x}$ Combine like terms: $r = \dfrac{-9}{2x}$